Mirror Mirror
by las184
Summary: ONESHOT based on the new filler arc of the anime. A twist to the episode 322: Clash! Rukia vs Rukia!


A train rumbled overhead but it could not mask the sudden strange _reiatsu_ that filled the atmosphere. Rukia looked cautiously around when she felt the change.

"What is this?" she murmured, her hand going to the hilt of her sword.

"Hmph. So, you're my Original?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she whirled around. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the person before her.

Another Rukia was standing right before her, only separated by a chain-link fence. Rukia felt as if she was looking in a mirror. The only difference she could make out between them was a tapering bracelet on the hand of the imposter.

"You look exactly like me," the imposter, the _Reigai_, said, eyes lazily looking at Rukia.

"I'd have to say that _you're _looking like _me._" Rukia took up a ready stance, pulling out her sword slightly. "Are you my _Reigai_?"

The other Rukia sniffed. "You know about the _Reigais_. Impressive." She lifted a corner of her lip in a sneer, though her eyes were still emotionless. "It's like looking into a mirror. It's creepy."

"You think?"

"It's not a pleasant feeling."

"You're right. One Kuchiki Rukia is more than enough!"

Both _Shinigami _leapt with battle cries, drawing out their swords. The ringing clash of swords reverberated through the air.

"I'm going to defeat you," Rukia hissed.

"I think it should be _I'm _going to defeat _you._" With a smirk, the imposter Rukia pushed her back with a mighty force.

Rukia was sent hurtling back, sending up clouds of dust. She was back on her feet in a matter of seconds before lunging forward, swinging her sword towards the oncoming attack from her double. The pair battled furiously, attacking from every angle. Rukia swept her sword sideways but the other parried. The _Reigai_ struck hard over and over, forcing Rukia back. She leapt and kicked Rukia in the gut. She was sent back some distance, coughing, some blood trickling over her lips.

_She's strong. Stronger than I am. I'm the original. How is this possible?_

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Rukia got up and ran to meet her waiting double.

XXX

When Inoue froze, Ichigo and Chad stopped and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"This _reiatsu…_" Her voice quivered slightly.

"What's happening?" Ichigo cursed himself that he couldn't get to sense spiritual energies at that moment. With his powers at a low, him trying to home in on any _reiatsu _was useless. Not that he had been good with that anyway.

"A fight. The weaker one is slowly being pushed back…"

Chad nodded. "I feel it too."

Inoue's eyes grew wide in fear. "Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo's heart pounded, his worry and fear escalating.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Inoue closed her eyes. "Near the river, underneath the railway tracks, I think."

"Damn. That's not close." Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Chad, Inoue, continue searching for Nozomi. I'm going to help Rukia."

"K-Kurosaki-kun.."

Ichigo had _shunpo_-ed away.

XXX

They'd been battling for a while now, and Rukia could feel weariness creeping into her bones. As her _Reigai _charged, she stepped to the side, avoiding the blade. Quickly, her sword was swung and she managed to cut the skin of the enemy. Her double barely noticed and backhanded her, sending her crashing into a pillar.

_She's powerful. What do I do?_

Rukia gritted her teeth, feeling the sting of the blow on her cheek. She touched it gingerly, even expecting blood to be smeared on her fingers. Slowly, she stood.

"You're not very strong, are you, Kuchiki Rukia?" The imposter sped towards her with her sword raised for a strike. Rukia parried the many blows coming her way.

"The weak are inferior. We, the superiors, should lead the world."

Rukia growled, "You are not superior to me. You are just a mere copy of what I am. Even if your powers are greater than mine, you can never replace me, nor can the other _Reigais_ replace the other _Shinigami_!"

"Tch. Too much talk." The imposter pushed back hard against Rukia, sending her back a few steps. In swift movements, the _Reigai _had sent two kicks to both of Rukia's sides. She cried out when she was sent to the ground again.

"Weak." The _Reigai _walked casually to Rukia. "The Master was right. Our kind should be leading this world."

Rukia glared at her. She glanced to the rails above her, then back to the _Reigai. _Standing up painfully, she _shunpo-_ed to the railway tracks.

"You're not getting away!"

The imposter Rukia leapt up with her and the blades crashed.

"I wasn't planning to!" Rukia yelled back.

The double attacked, cutting Rukia all over her body.

_This is bad. _

Furiously, Rukia sent a _Kido _attack to the _Reigai _at point-blank range. The spell hit its target right on and the imposter screamed.

Using the opening, Rukia sent her sword into the imposter. The blade pierced through the _Reigai's _shoulder.

A terrible scream filled the skies as Rukia twisted her sword before pulling it out from the enemy's body. The imposter dropped to her knees, blood flowing heavily out from her wound.

"It's over," breathed Rukia, pointing the sword to the _Reigai's _head.

"It's not."

Sudden pain erupted in Rukia's abdomen. When she looked down, she saw the sword of her enemy embedded in her body.

"Shit… "

The _Reigai _made a sweeping motion with her sword, cleaving Rukia.

The Original fell, gasping for breath. Her eyes became unfocused.

"_This _is the end."

XXX

Ichigo flash-stepped as fast as he could to where Inoue said she had felt Rukia's _reiatsu. _Desperately, he hoped that she was putting a fight with whoever it was she was fighting with and not losing.

_I'm coming, Rukia!_

Inoue had looked scared before. The look she had had made him frightened too.

_Please don't die on me…_

The railway came into view and he pushed himself faster. Soon, he could see two silhouettes on the tracks, one bent over, one standing tall.

"Rukia!" he shouted, drawing out his sword.

He saw the one standing pick up the other by the collar of the _Shihakusho. _Before he knew it, the one picked up was thrown over the edge of the tracks into the black waters of the river below.

He couldn't be sure as to who it was that had been thrown over, but panic leapt in his chest. He landed on the railway and approached the figure standing there, looking at the river.

"R-Rukia?" he asked hesitantly.

The girl turned to him with a look of surprise. "Ichigo!"

Relief spread through him as he gazed at the familiar eyes of his friend. "Thank God. You killed him, huh?" He pointed in the direction of the river.

"Yeah. She was strong."

"She?"

Rukia nodded gravely. "It was my _Reigai. _I was fighting myself, basically."

Ichigo's eyes turned wide. "Yourself? Are you hurt?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm fine. Just some cuts. You came alone? Where are the others?"

"I left Chad and Inoue to find Nozomi while I came here. We should get back to them."

"Yeah. Who knows what other trouble will be out there. Chad and Inoue won't be able to handle them on their own." Rukia nodded at Ichigo. "Let's go."

Ichigo returned her nod and they both leapt to the skies.

Behind him, Ichigo didn't notice the glinting metal bracelet around Rukia's wrist.

XXX

**A/N: Dun du dun! **

**Just tweaking one of the episodes of the anime. This is based on episode 322: Clash! Rukia vs. Rukia! This is the new filler arc (Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc) and I am impressed with the quality of the work. The characters look less cartoony and more defined (comparing it with the Bount Arc in my head) and the fight scenes look so much better! I love the opening video (BLUE by ViViD)!**

**I'll give some light on what the arc's generally about: Nozomi is the girl who the bad guy is trying to kidnap for some reason. This bad guy named something-Inaba somehow makes clones from our Shinigami gang (the Captains and Asst. Captains) and asks them to do his bidding, obviously. They took control of Soul Society and the Originals are left to reside in the Living World. **

**The clones have these bracelets around their wrists and can be killed through simple methods (stab them through the heart, use Haineko on them) except that their powers are like, a million times stronger than their Original person (okay, I'm exaggerating, but they are much stronger). IDK what the mastermind's motive is but he's powerful too and is one of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's current men. **

**Oh! And 'Reigai' is the term they use for the clones. Reigais are actually the Gigais of Soul Society. Gigai=Living World; Reigai=Soul Society. **


End file.
